This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and methods, and more particularly to apparatus enabling human body lifting or suspension, as well as methods of use of such apparatus.
There is need for an improved, simple, effective and easily used device enabling arm lifting of the body, in various modes, while the user's legs remain in a straddling position.
Also needed is an improved lightweight device as referred to constructed to facilitate transport, in a collapsed state, and quick set up at a destination, and to further facilitate ease of installation, for use, as described.